Secourable tempête
by Eda
Summary: La gloutonnerie de Luffy s'allie à la météo pour rapprocher l'escrimeur et le cuisinier du bateau. Yaoï suggéré, Zosan.


Voici mon premier texte sur One Piece. Je n'ai pas eu la force de résister à écrire du ZoSan ! Donc vous êtes prévenus, c'est du yaoï. Bon, c'est du yaoï suggéré (enfin, suggéré... oui, suggéré...). Rien de terrible. Et puis j'adore Sanji, alors évidement, c'est un peu lui le personnage central du texte.

Ah, il faut aussi que je précise, je n'ai pas lu les mangas, enfin si, les premiers mais il y a très longtemps. Je devrais bientôt les avoir de nouveau en main. Mais j'ai vu les animés (enfin, la moitié des épisodes). Et puis j'utilise le nom Sanji, et pas Sandy…

J'espère que ça n'est pas trop OOC, ce texte me parait un peu nébuleux, à vous de juger (donc si vous voulez bien reviewer à la suite de votre lecture, je saurais que faire et ne pas faire pour le prochain texte !).

Ah et sinon, les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Secourable Tempête (enfin, pour les fan)**

Sanji regarda avec satisfaction les deux sorbets aux fraises qu'il venait de préparer pour Nami chérie et Robin. Il eu un sourire, visiblement très content de lui, « avec ça, les filles ne pourront pas me résister » pensa-t-il en son fort intérieur. Il s'essuya les mains et retira son tablier avant de se retourner en direction du garde à manger. S'il y a bien une chose indispensable à un sorbet aux fraises, c'est une fraise bien rouge posée délicatement sur la crème chantilly. C'est un peu comme la fraise sur le gâteau pourrait-on dire, mais l'expression s'accommode mieux aux cerises. Ce n'est pas grave, les cerises, ce sera pour demain. Sanji était très content de la cuisine qu'il avait pu préparer aujourd'hui. Ils étaient partis de leur dernière escale il y avait seulement deux jours et la cale était encore généreusement garnie en fruits et légumes appétissants. La couleur des fraises était vraiment belle, un beau rouge vif, « la couleur de l'amour » pensa-t-il rêveusement.

Il revint d'un pas souple et décontracté à la cuisine. Il avait choisi les plus belles fraises. Elles s'écrasèrent par terre.

Luffy leva la tête un immense sourire aux lèvres encore maculées de crème chantilly.

- Wahou, trop fort, merci Sanji, c'était trop bon ces petites glaces ! En plus t'as pensé à en faire deux pour moi…..

Luffy s'interrompit et sembla réfléchir sérieusement.

-Deux… il est où le reste alors ?

Sanji était resté pétrifié devant le gâchis qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. Sa cuisine, engloutie par un goinfre aux papilles aussi exigeantes que celles d'un ours, son plan de séduction qui tombe à l'eau…

Luffy continuait ses élucubrations et cherchait maintenant où pouvait bien se trouver le reste de la glace sans prêter une seule once d'intérêt à la tempête qui allait bientôt s'abattre sur lui. Car on a beau être capitaine, quand on sabote la cuisine d'un grand cuisinier, il faut bien s'attendre à recevoir les foudres de ce dernier. Même si ce dit cuisinier est sous vos ordres.

La colère de Sanji explosa finalement alors que Luffy venait de trouver, à défaut de glace supplémentaire, du chocolat.

-C'ETAIT POUR NAMI CHERIE ET ROBIN, ESPECE DE GOINFRE SANS DELICATESSE ! ET LAISSE CE CHOCOLAT, C'EST POUR FAIRE UNE TARTE AUX POIRES DEMAIN !!

Luffy le regarda les yeux écarquillés, ne semblant pas bien comprendre ce qu'on lui voulait. La réflexion devait demander beaucoup d'efforts et de calories à brûler car en attendant il croqua à belle dents dans la tablette de chocolat, engloutissant la moitié seulement d'une seule bouchée. Sanji, le visage déformé par la colère, se rua en sa direction, sautant par-dessus la table avant de prendre en chasse la capitaine du Vogue Merry.

Luffy, la tablette de chocolat bien entamée dans la main, se précipita dehors, suivit par les cris du cuisinier. Il fit un geste de la main en direction de Chopper et Pipo qui pêchaient accoudés à la rambarde et couru pour remonter le bateau vers l'arrière.

Les deux pêcheurs le suivirent des yeux. Puis leurs regards revinrent vers la porte de la cuisine pour voir débouler Sanji, rouge de colère, poussant de hauts cris à propos de sorbets à la fraise. Le cuisinier s'arrêta en les voyant et les foudroya du regard.

- Z'AVEZ INTERET A ATTRAPPER DU POISSON POUR CE SOIR VOUS DEUX !

Puis il partit à toute jambe vers l'arrière du bateau.

Chopper se retourna vers Pipo pour l'interroger du regard. Long nez haussa les épaules. L'après-midi avait été tranquille malgré la mer un peu agitée. Ils étaient là depuis une heure et il avait pu raconter à loisir comment il avait dompté le terrible dragon des mer qui crachait du feu et sauvé la jeune vierge qu'il gardait prisonnier. Il en était au passage du jet de flamme qu'il avait évité de justesse avant de sauter vaillamment sur le cou du dragon pour le décapiter. Chopper était un public de choix, il ponctuait le récit de Pipo de petits cris de peur juste aux moments opportuns. La peluche n'avait en outre pas posé de question sur l'improbabilité pour un dragon de mer de cracher du feu, ce dont Pipo s'était rendu compte il y avait peu de temps, n'interrompant pas son récit pour autant. Il accouda de nouveau à la rambarde en soupirant.

- De la glace aux fraises, Luffy aurait pu m'appeler ! Bon, j'en étais où déjà…

- Quand le courageux combattant abandonne le combat transit de peur et te lance son épée !

- Ah oui ! À ce moment là, je me rendit compte que le sort du village reposait entre mes mains, et seulement les miennes, tout le monde avait abandonné, alors je….

Sanji avait repéré le capitaine devant lui et coura en sa direction. Il aperçu aux fenêtres Nami chérie qui venait de lever la tête de ses cartes, dérangée par le bruit que faisaient ses compagnons. Sanji s'arrêta, les yeux en forme de cœur, son visage instantanément adoucit.

-Namis-Swan !! Je vous avais préparé des sorbets à la fraise, mais Luffy vient de les manger, mais je vais vous en préparer d'autre, pour toi et Robin-Swan !

Pendant que le cuisinier roucoulait, Luffy étendit ses bras et les élança dans le gréement montant en haut du mat, le papier de chocolat vide désormais en main. De son perchoir, il observa le blond qui avait reprit sa course avant de s'arrêter, sa proie disparue de vue.

Sanji s'arrêta, pestant intérieurement. Luffy pouvait bien s'être caché où il voulait, ça n'était pas grave, il pourrait bien préparer de nouveaux mets succulents aux filles du bateau. Il s'était depuis longtemps accommodé à l'estomac sans fin du capitaine, même s'il n'avait jamais accepté cela. Et puis il lui restait encore les pâtisseries qu'il avait préparé dans la matinée à donner à Nami chérie. Il les avait bien caché dans la cuisine.

Il s'alluma une cigarette et déambula nonchalamment sur le pont arrière. Le ciel était couvert et le vent agitait la mer dont les vagues balançaient le bateau de droite de gauche sans violence… pour l'instant du moins..

Un peu plus loin se trouvait l'escrimeur de l'équipage, ronflant comme à son habitude contre le mat du bateau. Sanji l'ignora et son regard s'attacha aux mouettes qui les suivaient, ils étaient encore assez près de l'île pour que les volatiles soient là. Les dis volatiles passèrent au-dessus du Vogue Merry, survolant les gréements. Les yeux du cuisinier n'allèrent pas plus loin. La cigarette au coin des lèvres il se précipita au pied du mat avec la ferme intention de faire payer à Luffy ses sorbets engloutis par la mauvaise personne.

Alors qu'il prenait appuie de son pied droit sur le mat pour sauter jusqu'à la première corde, il glissa et prit finalement appuie sur l'épaule de Zorro. On a beau avoir un sommeil de plomb, quand le poids entier d'un corps pèse sur votre épaule, l'instinct de survit dicte de se réveiller. Ce qu'il fit.

Zorro se releva d'un bond, projetant Sanji en arrière. Le cuisinier atterrit sur ses jambes, ses yeux jetant des éclairs.

- Hey Marimero, enlève-toi de là.

Zorro le contempla se son plus menaçant regard.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Tu m'as réveillé.

- Ah ouais ? Pousse toi de là !

La lame froide d'un sabre lui barra la route. Tout le monde savait sur le bateau que si ces deux-là pouvaient trouver une raison de se bagarrer ils ne la laissaient jamais passer.

Oubliés les sorbets à la fraise, oublié Luffy, oubliées les filles du bateau.

Désormais, son adversaire se dressait devant lui.

Luffy sortit le sac qu'il avait subtilisé dans la cuisine. Étrange, il avait trouvé ce sac dans une marmite rangée dans un placard. Ça devait être un nouveau jeu inventé par Sanji, il cache la nourriture et elle est à celui qui la trouve ! Luffy croyait dur comme fer à ces dernier mots, et dans sa tête le sac de pâtisseries était maintenant sa propriété. Il en sortit un croissant croustillant et mordit dedans à pleine dents tout en regardant ce qui se passait en bas. Sanji ne viendrait pas le déranger, il était maintenant en train de jouer avec Zorro. C'était marrant à regarder.

Le cuisinier allongea un coup de pied en direction de la nuque, puis se baissa vivement pour éviter la lame qui siffla juste au-dessus de sa tête. Zorro n'avait sortit qu'un seul de ses sabres. Les bagarres avec Sanji c'est un peu comme la récréation. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, pas vraiment. Depuis le temps, il était habitué à voir le corps fin du cuisinier danser avec la lame de son sabre en l'évitant toujours. Ses cheveux blonds jamais décoiffés par la bagarre, son œil gauche jamais dévoilé. Sa chemise à demie ouverte par le combat. Ses yeux le regardant avec détermination et ironie. Zorro aimait bien tout cela, ça faisait passer le temps sur le bateau Et puis ça entraînait son corps aux mouvements d'une bataille. Il soulevait des poids pour la force et il se battait contre Sanji pour entretenir la souplesse. Le cuisinier était fort donc l'entraînement valait quelque chose.

Il l'attaqua frontalement, mais Sanji évita encore une fois son sabre en sautant par-dessus la lame. Il faillit le toucher ensuite en lui envoyant un coup de pied rageur à hauteur de la hanche. Zorro se déplaça de justesse. Sanji sourit. Il était content de la présence de l'escrimeur sur le bateau. Les bagarres contre lui était bénéfiques pour lui. Ça lui permettait d'évacuer sa mauvaise humeur sur quelqu'un.

Chacun y trouvait son compte.

Luffy aussi.

Il avait engloutit la moitié des pâtisseries Qu'est-ce qu'elles étaient bonnes ! Il ne regrettait vraiment pas d'avoir Sanji dans son équipage, c'est vraiment un grand cuisinier. En plus, il savait cuisiner de grandes portions, et toujours aussi bonnes. La classe ! Il regarda encore un moment la bataille juste au pied du mat. Son équipage était vraiment intéressant. Et fort, il était content que ces deux-là s'entraînent ensemble. Enfin, tant qu'ils ne s'entretuaient pas… Les yeux du capitaine se perdirent au loin à l'horizon. Les nuages étaient vraiment menaçant, mais Nami avait dis qu'on pouvait naviguer dans cette direction sans problème. La mer serait un peu plus agitée que maintenant, mais rien de grave qui les ferait changer de cap.

Tient, c'est vrai…. Ça commençait à secouer de plus en plus en haut du mat. Les yeux de Luffy se baissèrent pour constater que les vagues qui s'écrasaient contre la coque du Vogue Merry étaient de plus en plus grosses.

Il mangea un nouveau croissant.

Zorro s'élança contre Sanji. Le cuisinier l'évita en souplesse et le regarda en souriant. L'escrimeur, lui, grinça des dents. Il l'attaqua de nouveau, mais c'était sans compter la taille fine de Sanji qui se plia en rentrant le ventre pour éviter le sabre. Pas assez cependant, le bout de la lame trancha sa chemise. Le blond sembla se mettre aussitôt en colère et s'élança vers Zorro, le bombardant de coup de pieds rageurs que l'escrimeur n'évita qu'en se concentrant plus que d'habitude pour un combat contre Sanji.

Quand des combattants de leur niveau se battent l'un contre l'autre pour passer le temps, ils n'ont aucun mal à attaquer et esquiver. Ils n'utilisent pas la moitié de leurs capacités et le combat ne leur demande aucun véritable effort. Il les entraîne juste un peu, et les occupe. Mais pour le coup, Sanji s'y mettait plus, il était vraiment énervé aujourd'hui. Zorro pensa que Luffy devait avoir dévalisé le garde manger. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour mettre ainsi le cuistot en colère.

L'escrimeur eu un sourire et sortit un deuxième sabre.

De son perchoir, Luffy avalait les derniers croissants en suivant le combat avec un regain d'intérêt. Ça devait être sérieux cette fois, Zorro qui sort deux sabres ? Quelle mouche les avait bien piqué, pensa-t-il entre deux mastications, sans faire le rapport entre la nourriture qu'il venait d'ingurgiter et la colère de Sanji.

Sanji souriait lui aussi, le combat devenait de plus en plus intéressant. Il attaqua Zorro en y mettant presque de la force, les deux sabres lui barrèrent la route et le projetèrent en arrière. Il atterrit en se cognant le dos contre le pont. A terre il leva les yeux vers l'escrimeur. Le vent agitait le bandeau qu'il portait noué à son bras et il regardait le cuisinier d'un air menaçant, il avait vraiment de quoi faire peur avec ses sourcils en V. Sanji lui renvoya son sourire. Il se releva à moitié quand une rafale de vent fit vraiment osciller le bateau. Il se retint à la rambarde puis leva les yeux vers le mat. Il vit Luffy en haut. Un croissant à la main. Il poussa un cri de rage.

Zorro ne comprit pas très bien ce qui s'est passé à ce moment là. Il avait vu le visage au sourire sarcastique de Sanji se déformer en un rictus de colère. Il l'avait vu se relever d'un bond et prendre son élan pour passer par-dessus lui, ou à côté, ou encore à travers lui. En fait il lui a semblé que le cuisinier avait complètement oublié que lui, Zorro, était là ! Alors évidement, il ne le laissa pas partir. On ne plante pas son adversaire en plein milieu d'un combat. Il leva ses sabres en se retournant pour l'empêcher de partir. Et là… ça semble confus, il y a eu une vague bien plus grande que les autres. Ça faisait un moment que le vent prenait de la force et que la mer était agitée. Mais cette vague là, elle valait des points. Le bateau tangua dangereusement et violement d'un côté…

Luffy laissa le papier des croissants s'envoler pour retenir vivement son chapeau de paille. Il se cramponna à la vigie pour ne pas tomber. Nami ne s'était jamais trompée, donc ils devaient pouvoir essuyer cette tempête sans problèmes. Le capitaine eu un grand sourire, c'était drôle quand ça secouait comme ça ! Il tourna de nouveau son regard sur le pont, c'est vrai que Sanji l'avait vu manger les croissants, il semblait bien en colère le cuisinier par rapport à ça ! Luffy avait quitté la scène des yeux lorsque que la vague avait fait pencher le bateau, à ce moment là Sanji était sur le point de sauter au mat pour venir l'engueuler. Mais maintenant, ça ne paraissait plus être dans ses préoccupations. Zorro et lui venaient d'être projetés contre le mat par la secousse. Luffy se pencha un peu plus en avant pour voir ce qui se passait.

En effet, dans la précipitation, l'escrimeur et le cuisinier étaient tombés avant de se rattraper contre le mat. Zorro, un sabre toujours en main, l'avait planté dans le bois, planquant Sanji le dos contre la surface rugueuse. Ils s'étaient retrouvés serrés l'un contre l'autre par le balancement brusque du bateau dans un sens. La lame avait éraflée la joue de Sanji.

Le cuisinier ne pensait plus à Luffy, aux croissants, aux sorbets aux fraises, à sa cuisine.

Il ne pensait plus qu'au bras musclé par lequel l'escrimeur se retenait et qui passait juste à côté de son visage. Et au visage dudit escrimeur qui se retrouvait à quelques centimètres du sien. Sanji espéra que ses yeux à lui n'étaient pas aussi écarquillés que ceux qui le fixaient à présent. Une autre vague vint s'écraser contre la coque du bateau, et les quelques centimètres furent réduis à néant. La bouche de Zorro s'abattit sur celle de Sanji. La faute à la mer, au vent. Rien de voulu dans tout cela.

L'action se précipita quand une nouvelle vague, plus forte que les deux premières, fit tanguer le bateau. Les deux bagarreurs furent alors projetés à terre. Pur réflexe, ils s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre. Le bras musclé de Zorro se referma sur la taille fine de Sanji dont les mains se cramponnèrent aux épaules de l'escrimeur. Ils roulèrent sur le pont avant de buter contre la rambarde, attendant une nouvelle vague. Mais cette nouvelle vague ne vint pas.

Sanji était dos contre le sol de bois, Zorro au-dessus de lui.

Leurs jambes étaient emmêlés. Les torses se touchaient. Sanji pouvait sentir l'odeur agréable de sel qui se dégageait de la peau de l'escrimeur. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il souhaita encore une fois sans trop y croire que ses yeux à lui n'étaient pas le miroir de ceux de l'escrimeur qui le regardait avec un trouble certain. Zorro se releva précipitamment, lui tournant le dos.

La bagarre était finie, elle n'avait pas tournée comme elle devait.

Sanji, encore allongé, prit appuie sur ses coudes pour le regarder s'éloigner. Il s'assit et s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette avant de se relever à son tour et de prendre la direction de la cuisine… non, de la proue… non, du dortoir… bah, il verrait bien.

Du haut du mat Luffy éclata de rire. C'était bien la mer, ça donnait des situations comiques. Elle avait forcé ces deux-là à s'embrasser. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux et se tenait le ventre. S'il n'y avait plus de vagues aussi violentes que les dernières, le bateau tanguait encore. Luffy se sentit perdre l'équilibre, il allait tomber à l'eau si ça continuait. Dans sa chute il se rattrapa aux gréement et atterrit en souplesse sur le pont, toujours hilare.

Sanji marchait sur le pont. Il n'avait pas revu l'escrimeur. Il ne souhaitait d'ailleurs pas vraiment le revoir de suite. Il était troublé par ce qu'il s'était passé. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé au juste ? Les actions s'étaient enchaînées si rapidement… Mais il lui semblait bien, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés contre le mat, il lui semblait bien… que tout ce qui était arrivé n'était pas juste un pur hasard ou un pur réflexe. Il l'avait bien sentit. Les lèvres de l'escrimeur contre les siennes. S'entrouvrant. Il savait bien qu'il avait aussi entrouvert les siennes. Sciemment. Et aussi… que leurs langues s'étaient rencontrées. Enfin, ils s'étaient embrassés quoi. Malgré la rapidité de ce qui s'était passé, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier, ça avait été drôlement agréable. Et aussi il ne pouvait pas accuser le vent, la mer, les vagues pour ce qui s'était passé. Certes, ça les avait plaqué l'un contre l'autre. Mais ça ne les avait pas obligé à s'embrasser. Et après. Quand ils étaient allongés sur le pont. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'étaient serrés si fort l'un contre l'autre ? Aucune raison, non, vraiment. Rien que Sanji pourrait pointer du doigt en disant, c'est pas ma faute, c'est à cause de ci, ou de ça. Non, rien. Il repensait au corps de l'escrimeur contre le sien. Il ne devrait pas penser à ça, mais c'était ses pensées, personne n'allait lui dicter ce qu'il devait penser ou non. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas s'empêcher d'y penser. Aux mains puissantes qui s'accrochaient à sa taille et au souffle chaud contre sa nuque, suivit de près par les mêmes lèvres qu'avant qui se pressaient sur sa peau. D'ailleurs il était même certain qu'un dernier et léger baiser fut déposé dans son cou, juste avant que ces yeux troublés ne se posent sur les siens.

Sanji jeta son mégot avant d'allumer une nouvelle cigarette. Il réajusta son col et du bien se l'admettre, il était troublé lui aussi. Troublé, par ce que même si la mer les avaient un peu aidé, il était évident que l'un comme l'autre avait agit comme il le souhaitait. Personnellement, il ne savait pas qu'il souhaitait cela.

Sanji étendit ses bras derrière sa tête et soupira, un sourire aux lèvres. Zorro aussi souhaitait ça. Si ça devait se reproduire, non il n'en mourrait pas d'envie, bien sur que non, ça n'allait pas être à cause de lui. Il allait attendre que l'escrimeur vienne à lui. Après tout, les plus belles filles se damneraient pour ses baisers, alors un bel escrimeur…

Sanji se prit la tête dans les mains, il n'avait pas pensé à ça, si ?

Si…

**_Dead End_**


End file.
